The Cypheian Empire
'Description:' The Cypheian Empire is home to the Sihlvihnari elite. It is widely considered the head of the Elvin Nations. The site of one of the original gates between Atir and Ontearis, it is one of the oldest nations on Ontearis. 'History:' Long ago, the Sihlvihnari , the “Pure Elves”, ruled Atir by the divine decree of the Fey Gods . They fairly governed the other younger races until the Humans rose up against them claiming that they had the authority of the “True Gods. ” The whole planet was plunged into chaos from which it would never recover. When the Great Wars were drawing to a close, the Nine Crystal Bearers made Ontearis inhabitable and created magical gateways between the sister planets Atir and Ontearis and the people fled to Ontearis. Those who had once sat on the High Council of the Elves, came through the Gate on Cyphei and founded the city of Nunehdoc. They did their best to rebuild and reestablish the old customs and traditions. 'Geography:' The Cypheian Empire is comprised of semi-tropical islands in the Ohsahn Gulf. The Island of Cyphei is the smallest of the seven islands in the empire and home to the capitol city of Nunehdoc. Few people actually live in Nunehdoc, but travel there to hold council. The entire city is surrounded by magically maintained flora and fauna brought to Ontearis from Atir, much of which is extinct in the rest of Ontearis, and is something of a shrine to the ancestral homelands of all the races. 'Government:' True to the old ways, The Cypheian Empire is governed by a council of Elvin elders. These elders are reputed to be very wise and collectively determine what is best for their nation. Nominally, all Elvin Nations are beholden to the Council of Elders in the Cypheian Empire and do honor the Council in their countries, but realistically, the Council’s rulings have little bearing on the other Elvin Nations’ policy. 'Economy:' The Cypheian Empire’s economy is mostly based on maritime trade. 'Inhabitants:' The inhabitants of the Cypheian Empire are a nostalgic bunch who are stuck in the days when the Sihlvihnari ruled the world. They are a scholarly people who are interested in the preservation of history, especially that of Atir and of the Elves back into antiquity. They are also especially concerned with the problem of why the Old Gods have abandoned their people and no longer walk among them. 'Country Traits:' 'Divinely Ordained Leaders:' The Kings of the Cypheian Empire see themselves as the overseers of the whole of Ontearis. On Atir, it was the Sihlvihnari who ruled, as was their divinely given right. The rulers of the Cypheian Empire see themselves as the heirs of that tradition. They highly value statesmanship and well thought out speech craft. Bonus: You gain a +1 bonus to Diplomacy checks and a +1 bonus to Preform (Oratory). One of these (your choice) is always a class skill for you. 'Well Informed:' As the Cypheian Empire sees itself to be the Lords of Ontearis, they take careful care to keep well informed about the current leaders and the current happenings of the whole of Ontearis. They have a huge network of informants spread about the globe that keep their records up-to-date. You served as one of these informants in your youth, or perhaps you still do. Bonus: You gain +1 to Knowledge (Nobility) and Knowledge (Local) checks. One of these (your choice) is always a class skill for you.